


Sniper

by pretzelwaterfall_4



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: # Mark Wahlberg in Shooter, Alpha Lexa (The 100), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cool Lexa, F/F, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Judgmental People, Omega Clarke, One Shot, Sniper Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzelwaterfall_4/pseuds/pretzelwaterfall_4
Summary: Just because people think Lexa's a certain way, doesn't mean she is. There's more to her than her fellow soldiers see.I suck at summaries.





	Sniper

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't had internet in 3 weeks so I've played my Sniper 2 game like 3 times in a week. (which, I suck at video games so yeah.)  
> And at the end, the spotter asks the sniper if he has anybody waiting for him back home. Sniper replies with "My rifle is my best friend" and something about his life that I didn't catch.  
> And I, of course, thought up a short fic because of it! XD enjoy!
> 
> P.S. I don't proofread so #mistakes  
> lol

Lexa is a 25-year-old alpha that has less than 1 year left of active military duty. She joined straight out of high school and has never regretted her decision for a second. The young alpha worked her ass off, giving her all - and more - to being the best and it didn't take long for her to become a full-fledged U.S. Marines Scout Sniper.

A lot of people were surprised that Lexa became a sniper, thinking that she'd want to do more contact fighting. They were kind of right but still, they have no idea just how much of the action Lexa sees. Whether it's going into enemy territory, creeping past the enemy not 7 meters away, or killing with sneak attacks. Not to mention how many of her kills had to be perfect. One shot. No alarms could be raised.

Lexa revels in the pressure.

When Lexa is there, on a mission, about to go on one, or getting back from one, she's pretty stoic. No nonsense.

She's there to do a job, not hang around with other military personnel and swap spit.

Most of them think she's a hardass, but it doesn't matter. When she's not on a mission, the alpha is stateside and doesn't have to deal with them at all.

Lexa's spotter is Murphy who she first became somewhat friends within Scout Sniper School. He's her only friend in the military and because of that - though probably mostly because he's her spotter - he knows different.

Yes, Lexa expects the job to be done flawlessly. Yes, Lexa comes down hard on mistakes made.

But there's more to her than that.

Usually, it's only when they're out on a mission that the sniper and her spotter will talk. Nothing too personal but they'll chat and joke around. The alpha's dark humor and dry humor matched well with Murphy's personality.

It's after a mission and Lexa, as well as her spotter of course, is waiting for the transport to come. It's time to go back home.

Unusually, this time Lexa sits with a group of soldiers near a fire. They're all chatting and sipping on whatever beverage they have - Lexa, of course, not contributing to any of the discussions.

"So, Woods," Lamburt starts, surprising people since... it's Woods. "You have anybody waiting for you back home?"

"Please, Woods? No way."

"Right? Woods is the type where her job is her life."

Everyone chuckles and agrees.

The alpha in question raises an eyebrow. "Really? Well then I guess I'll have to shut down my business, divorce my wife and tell her that we can't mate after I get out the military and that we can't have any pups either, say goodbye to all my friends and family, and even stop being on such good terms with my neighbors."

First, everyone is shocked that she even replied, then about how much she said, and then about what she said.

"Because, you know," she finishes. "There's no way you guys would be wrong about me and the kind of person I am."

Lexa smirks at them as Murphy laughs.

Everyone's eyes are bulging, jaws dropped, and gaping at her.

"No way..."

"What?..."

"I don't believe it..."

"What the fuck?..."

"What even?..."

Lexa rolls her eyes and shakes her head at their judgmental stupidity, before walking away, amused. None of them would ever guess that Lexa doesn't carry around a picture of loved ones because she doesn't want it falling into the wrong hands - which, isn't that crazy seeing as how she's been captured before. No, instead, she wears her wedding ring on a chain under her shirt. There's no inscription on it yet, though. They're waiting until after Lexa's time is up and it will be partly as a celebration of sorts.

After a few moments, they start bombarding Murphy, unable to believe that the hardass, stoic, no nonsense, perfectionist, humorless, lone wolf alpha could possibly have good social connections. She just has to be the type where her only connection is her rifle and when she's in the states she doesn't talk to anyone and the only time she does is when she's ordering alcohol at the bar.

Murphy rolls his eyes at them, dubbing them idiots, before walking off as well.

People really have no idea but Lexa's practically a completely different person when she's not working.

The alpha has a great relationship with her wife, Clarke, and they have plans to mate as soon as Lexa is out of the military. They also have plans for pups, which they haven't had already because Lexa and Clarke both didn't want the alpha to have to miss anything in their lives. The alpha has zero intentions of being absent for even a second of their pups growing up.

Lexa's also really close with her parents, Indra and Gustus, as well as her older siblings, Anya and Lincoln. They all live in the same city and visit each other frequently - including a nonoptional weekly dinner. Not that any of the children ever fought about it.

There's also a number of friends that the alpha is close with. Some of them are closer than others but they still chat and hang out all the time.

Lexa also owns a bar that's doing very well. She does paperwork of course, but also tends the bar so she gets a lot of interaction with her customers. Of course, her friends are regulars as well. The alpha is always open to new ideas for events to create a pull for her business whether it be singles' night, gay night, ladies' night, or whatever. They even have things like dancing competitions and wing eating competitions.

Aside from all that, Lexa sees a therapist. It's not very often but the alpha wants to make sure that there's never any problems, that her time serving doesn't affect the rest of her life, namely with her mate and pups. Lexa's actually never had any trouble killing and she hasn't had any problems from service before - like PTSD or something. There have been some iffy situations she's been in however, and those are the things she talks about dealing with in healthy ways with her therapist.

The group of soldiers walk into the bar, looking around curiously. It's actually a really nice bar with a surprising amount of people there. It's surprisingly big, plenty of room for the large bar and seating, standing tables, booths - both what one would expect to find in a diner as well as the kind seen in nice clubs, an area that's obviously the dancefloor, multiple billiards tables and dart boards, huge flat screen TVs mounted to the walls, even a few games like Pacman, Pinball, and shooter games. It's actually really cool and unlike any bar they've ever seen.

There're different things on the wall, one of them being a large cork bulletin board stating different days where there's live music, poetry nights, and more. It's crazy and unbelievable that Woods is the owner, that this is the product from Woods the stoic, hardass.

They sit down, squeezing into one of the larger booths and despite how busy it is, they're barely settled before, surprisingly, a smiling waitress is there asking what they wanted to drink and if they wanted menus.

"Do you guys always come to the tables like this?" Jameson asks.

"No, only before 11 when most of the cooking staff is here," she responds. "After that, everyone will need to fend for themselves and go to the bar to order anything," she jokes, smile still in place.

They decide to get some food as well after Amy, their server, swore up and down that they have really good food. They give their drink orders and Amy disappears for a few seconds to get menus.

It doesn't take long for her to be back with their drinks - and a helping hand since there's 9 of them.

"Are you guys ready to order or do you need a little bit?" Amy asks after all the drinks are dispersed and the other worker takes the trays away. "I know it hasn't been long but it's a pretty small and simple menu."

Nickles looks around before replying, "We'll need a little bit longer, thanks."

"Of course," Amy smiles.

Less than an hour later and Amy is back to clear their empty plates and bowls. As she does so, they ask about Lexa and are once again surprised when Amy gushes about her boss.

They look at each other and Little asks if they've somehow stepped into an alternate reality or something. They all laugh and shuffle out of the booth after Lamburt suggests a game of pool.

The group can't keep the conversation from drifting back to Lexa and another group mixed between pool, darts, and whatever the shooting game is, overhear.

The soldiers find out that they're Lexa's friends, another surprising discovery. The surprise continues when it's easy to see how much the alpha's friends adore her.

Luckily, none of them are beyond a little buzzed so none of them say anything stupid, like asking how they could possibly be friends - and like it - with such a hardass, stoic, lone wolf person.

The two groups eventually split, allowing the soldiers to look at each other like everyone is crazy but them.

The group of Lexa's friends eventually wander off, leaving the soldiers free to speak unreserved as well as question everyone else's sanity.

Only half an hour later, they meet Lexa's wife who is obviously completely and totally in love with the alpha. And god damn is she beautiful.

They ask her how they manage to do it, stay together when the alpha is constantly being shipped off for some mission. Gone for sometimes months at a time.

The blonde omega, Clarke, says that it's hard but it helps that she comes back after every mission instead of being gone for over a year at a time. She says how when Lexa's there, she's with her. The alpha isn't constantly back overseas in her head. Thirdly, they talk. Obviously, the alpha never tells her anything confidential but they communicate. Little things, big things, unimportant things, life-changing things, what they're thinking, how they feel. Everything.

The soldiers are once again so shocked that Woods, Woods, has such a great social life and relationships.

Especially because most of them have lost friends, have struggled connecting with family, and/ or have had serious strain on romantic relationships.

They ask where the alpha is at but unfortunately for them, she's currently occupied with family.

Had she not been, they would've had the chance to see just how different military personnel Woods and wife, daughter, sister, friend, boss Lexa is.

As it is, they go their separate ways but think on not only judging the alpha, but also on the effort they truly put into their own civilian social lives.

Lexa's life, however, is about as perfect as can be.


End file.
